Prior art of possible relevance includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,743,011 issued July 3, 1973 and 4,360,055 issued Nov. 23, 1982, both to Frost.
Heat exchangers made according to either of the above identified patents have proved to be extremely successful, particularly in applications as cooling the lubricating oil in an internal combustion engine. The disclosed structures are relatively simple in design, inexpensive to fabricate and readily serviceable when required.
Nonetheless, it is desirable to provide additional advantages in a heat exchanger structure, including, for example, improved heat transfer characteristics, ease of fabrication, particularly by highly automated methods, decreased weight, etc. and the present invention differs from those set forth in the above identified patents in providing these and other advantages which are disclosed and claimed herein.